Okaeri, Nanoha-chan!
by Maa-shachou
Summary: Prompt: Fate taking care of Nanoha after Nanoha's been released from the hospital. One-shot. Details inside.


**A/N**: I was asked to write NanoFate and this was the prompt given: "Fate taking care of Nanoha after Nanoha's been released from the hospital." To put into context, the girls are around 12 years old, in sixth grade. They're already working with the TSAB, and is based on a Vita-centric flashback scene where Nanoha sustained a life-threatening injury by a drone.

This if my first (completed!) attempt at writing fanfiction for anime characters. I've been out of practice, so please pardon the mistakes. This is a gift dedicated to my Aces, Annie & Luca (the birthday boy!) and the rest of you who've cajoled me into writing NanoFate :P

**A/N2**: Japanese words are italicized and translations will be provided at the end of the fic. Honorifics are where they're supposed to be.

* * *

"_Mou_, Feito-chan, I can walk now you know," Nanoha said as she situated herself comfortably in the hospital-issued wheelchair.

"_Dame_! Shamal-san said you're still recovering and it's hospital policy for patients to be wheeled from their rooms to the lobby entrance upon discharge," Fate exclaimed as she methodically packed Nanoha's belongings while the brunette tied gift shop-purchased '_Get Well Soon!'_ balloons to the arm of her wheelchair.

Nanoha smiled as she watched Fate flit across the room to make sure they didn't leave anything behind. "I'm just happy to be able to go home, even if I'm still on bed rest."

Fate put down the blanket she was folding and begun to wheel Nanoha out of the room. She whispered a sincere "Thank you for taking care of Nanoha" as she shut the door behind them.

"All ready to go?" the blonde asked as she firmly grabbed the handles to Nanoha's wheelchair.  
Nanoha looked over her shoulder as Fate wheeled her down the hall, "But what about my bags?"

"I'll ask Shamal-san to bring the non-essentials home after her shift tonight. I just want to enjoy our time together right now without having to fuss over the small things…"

Nanoha twisted her fingers in her lap. "_Gomen ne_, Feito-chan. For having you worry about me these past few weeks… I know I shouldn't have been so reckless in thinking I could handle the workload. I ended up giving Vita-chan more work, having to protect me out there. I guess I should apologize to her too, _ne_?" she laughed nervously, turning to gaze up at Fate.

The blonde was stoic as she locked the breaks on Nanoha's wheelchair off to the side of the entrance doors. She crouched down in front of the brunette and placed a hand gently over Nanoha's. "Let's get you home first, and then we'll talk, okay?" At Nanoha's soft nod, Fate helped her up and assisted her towards the car where Arf was waiting for them.

"Nanoha-chan! How are you feeling?"

"_Konnichiwa_, Arf-san. I'm feeling a lot better, thank you for coming all this way to pick me up."

"It's the least I could do, to help lesson Fate's load. You are her best friend, so that makes you part of the family." She opened the door for her as Fate climbed into the backseat on the other side.

"Oh, Nanoha here, before I forget." Fate procured the red gem from her inner coat pocket and placed it in Nanoha's open palm.

"Raising Heart! _Ogenki desu ka_?"

"I am 100 percent, Master. How are you?"

Nanoha giggled as she put the necklace on, "Not 100% yet but getting there."

"I can monitor your recovery and report it to Doctor Shamal, as she is your primary care physician."

"_Arigatou_, Raising Heart. For doing your best to protect me this time too. _Gomen ne_, for pushing you so hard."

"Pushing me to the limit is the only way for you to be stronger. Next time I will be able to do a better job in protecting you, my Master."

A short drive later, Arf called out from the front as she pulled the car into the garage. "And we're here. Home sweet home!"

At Nanoha's puzzled expression, Fate explained, "I took the liberty of telling your family you'll be stay over at my place for the next few weeks… We didn't want to worry them about the danger of our jobs so Lindy-san and I told a little white lie and said we're doing a rendezvous here for a mission."

"Eh? We have a mission?"

"No no, it was only an excuse, so I could take care of you as you recover! U-unless you don't want-"

"_Iie_, I'm okay with this arrangement," Nanoha smiled as Fate showed her to the guest room. "What about Lindy-san? I don't want to intrude."

"Lindy-san is back on the Asura with Chrono-kun. She apologizes for not being here to welcome you home personally, but will call in later to check up on you."

"So it'll just be us two for a while?"

"And don't forget me! Hehehe," Arf burst into the room placing extra blankets on the bed. "This is for if you get cold at night, but I'm already feeling the warmth…Just in this room tho, the rest of the house is cold! Brr!"

"Aa… _doumo_, Arf-san..." Nanoha called after the Mid-Childan wolf, who slipped away cackling at the hot flush burning on Fate's cheeks. "Feito_-_chan, _daijoubu_? Your cheeks are all flushed."

"I-I'm fine! Hayate said she'll be coming over with the Cloud Knights for a welcome home dinner. We're going to have _shabu shabu_. I sent Arf to buy some ingredients." She patted the spot next to her. Nanoha took it as permission to sit down on the bed next to the blonde.

They sat in silence.

Then at once, "Feito_-_chan—" "Nanoha—"

"You go first—" "Sorry—"

The girls giggled and felt the tension in the room dissipating.

Nanoha reached over and grabbed Fate's hand. "I still haven't apologized properly. And to say thank you. You're my best friend and I wouldn't know what to do if the situation was reversed and you were the one that was hospitalized." She let out a small laugh, "It seems like our reunions are always destined to be at my bedside."

Nanoha felt her hands being given a hard squeeze before Fate tackled her a tight but gentle hug, careful not to jostle the injured girl. When the blonde spoke, her voice was quiet but strong.

"_Baka_. Don't say that. We're both going to live out long lives, until we're too old to fly anymore. But even then, I'll still be by your side, protecting you, watching over you. Just promise me you'll be more careful from now on."

Fate's conviction provided a renewed strength that flowed into Nanoha as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's torso and squeezed back.

"_Yakusoku_."

Fate sniffled and pulled back to wipe at the tears forming at the corner her eyes. "_Mou_, I was so worried about you that I failed my Enforcer exam." She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, as if doing so she would be able to retract her words.

The brunette's jaw dropped. "Y-you f-failed? _Douyatte?_?"

"You almost died!" The blonde exclaimed.

"W-what about a retake? Would they make an exception for me? I mean, for you! Because of me you couldn't concentrate on the exam!"

Fate sheepishly replied, "I did do a retake… but during the exam the second time, I overheard some of the combat instructors talking about one of their students in the ICU that kept requiring emergency resuscitation… I-I thought it was you!"

The tips of Nanoha's ears burned with guilt, "Is there anything I can do?"

Fate smiled and simply said, "All you have to do is cheer me on. Now that I know you're home safe and recovering, I can focus on passing. The next time I'll definitely pass!"

Nanoha nodded with enthusiasm, "Mm! _Ganbatte_, Feito-chan!"

They continued talking and Fate caught her up with the aftermath until Hayate and the Wolkenritters arrived. The Yagami family had grown even closer after the Book of Darkness situation, bringing a sense of warmth and laughter wherever they went.

The nine friends gathered over two boiling pots at opposite ends of the dining table before bursting out in a loud chorus of "_Okaeri_, Nanoha-chan!" She answered with a joyous, "_Tadaima, mina-san_! Thank you for coming over today, and please continue taking care of me for a while longer."

After the toast (they all had juice), Arf started to fill the pot on her end of the table with the raw ingredients. "So Feito_-_chan, have _you_ recovered enough to take on the Enforcer exam again? Chrono_-_kun and Lindy_-_san had to pull a lot of strings, y'know."

The blonde huffed as she put down her drink, "_Wakatta_, _wakatta_. If I don't pass this next time, my name is not Fate Testarossa and I don't deserve to be called your friend."

"_Maa, maa_, Testarossa. Third time's the charm. Fail three times, pass on the fourth!" Signum spoke up from Hayate's right.

Nanoha snapped her head to look at Signum before turning to Fate in shock. At that speed, Fate though Nanoha could add 'whiplash' to her list of injuries. "Feito-chan! You never told me you had to retake the exam _twice_!"

"Well, you never asked…"

"And this time would be her _third_ time. I agree with Signum, third time's the charm!" Arf said cheerfully, clanking her glass of juice with the knight's.

"_Mou_…" Nanoha sunk back into her chair with a pout.

Fate giggled and put a few slices of meat and a bunch of veggies into her bowl. "Eat up; you need the nutrients to recover. In return, I promise to work hard and become the best Enforcer the TSAB will ever have in the field!"

"Thanks to Admiral Leti-san, the Wolkenritter are able to stay with Master Hayate. Did you know she's the top cadet in the Special Investigations Unit?"

"Vita-chan, no need to embarrass me like that," Hayate laughed awkwardly.

Rein flew to the center of the table, "Sorry to interrupt, but there is a call from the Asura!"

"_Ah! You're all having _shabu shabu_ tonight!__"_

"_Ohisashiburi_, Lindy-san!"

"_Nanoha-chan, you look well! I was calling in to say '_Okaeri_'. Everyone on board the Asura is wishing you a quick and healthy recovery! Take your time in recuperating, there hasn't been much going on at the TSAB and I've personally requested time off for you from your instructors."_

"_Arigatou_, Lindy-san. Tell Chrono_-_kun and Amy_-_chan I said hello!"

"_Will do! Admiral Lindy, out!"_

The Yagami family took their leave after dinner, wanting Nanoha to rest as she had just been released from the hospital.

"I drew a hot bath and I'll wash your back for you. It must've been a while since you've relaxed, even before the accident." Fate grabbed Nanoha's hand and lead her to the bathroom. "Don't worry about the dishes, Arf can do them."

"Ah, this feels so good," Nanoha let out a satisfied sigh. "You're right, a hot bath does feel good on my body."

"I don't see any scars. Shamal-san and Klarwind's healing magic really is something else." Fate said, gently scrubbing a wash cloth over Nanoha's back. Fate traced one of the many scars adorning her own body, "Shamal-san asked if I wanted these healed but I told her to leave them."

"If I were conscious at the time, I would've asked her to leave mine too. As a reminder to myself and the promise I made with Feito-chan," Nanoha confessed, as she toweled off and got ready for bed.

Doing the same, Fate smiled, "I know that Nanoha doesn't need such physical reminders because you'll always remember in your heart the things you care about most."

She giggled softly as they climbed into bed under the warm covers. "You're right. But Feito-chan, can I ask why you want to keep yours?"

The blonde turned on her side to face Nanoha and intertwined their hands. "I remember Nanoha saying I was a girl with pretty eyes but they were filled with sadness. That's not the case anymore, but the scars remind me of everything leading up to how we met and all the things you did for me when I was in such a dark place."

Nanoha was glad the lights were off so Fate wouldn't notice her blushing. "I can't believe you remember that… But scars or no scars, you are the prettiest girl I've ever met, but Feito-chan, you're a lot more than that."

She traced a long scar that Precia had inflicted on the young girl's shoulder. "These only serve as a reminder of how strong and beautiful you are. You laughed, and you cried. You've loved and you've lost. But what's most important is that you're here, and that you're alive."

Nanoha moved to cupped Fate's equally tear-stained cheek, "A real human being with feelings."

"Nanoha _mo_. I'm so happy that you're alive and well. You have the biggest heart and I'm grateful for that day when we were nine."

The two girls fell asleep in an embrace, the words "_zutto issho ni_" whispered as a promise to the future.

* * *

_Mou_ - an interjection used to strengthen expression of an emotion, in this case, exasperation  
_Dame!_ - in this case: no! as in cannot/not allowed  
_ne_ - usually used at the end of a sentence and indicates emphasis, agreement, request for confirmation, etc  
_Gomen_ - I'm sorry  
_Konnichiwa_ - good afternoon  
_Ogenki desu ka?_ - how are you?  
_Iie_ - no  
_Doumo_ - in this case: thanks  
_Daijoubu?_ - are you okay?  
_Shabu shabu_ - a kind of Japanese hot-pot  
_Baka_ - I'm sure you all know this one... but in this case: dummy/silly  
_Yakusoku_ - i promise  
_Douyatte?_ - how (come)?  
_Ganbatte_ - good luck  
_Okaeri_ - Welcome home  
_Tadaima_ - I'm home/I'm back  
_Mina-san_ - everyone  
_Wakatta, wakatta_ - i know, i know/okay, okay!  
_Maa, maa_ - well, well (in this case, used like "calm down")  
_Ohaisashiburi_ - long time no see  
_Mo_ - too/also/as well  
_Zutto issho ni_ - can be translated as: "always together", or "together forever", take your pick ;)

**A/N3**: Whew! Hope you enjoyed it, I kinda ran with it after the first 500 words, oops. Thank you for reading!

**ETA**: I realized whatever I wrote didn't exactly fill the prompt, so there _might_ be a second chapter coming sometime in the near future. Don't hold your breath though.


End file.
